


My Dwarf Special [Gale/Three-Shot]

by Sonye_San



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: Porque Gajeel nunca creyó fijarse en esa enana lee libros, plana como un tabla, o al menos eso él creía, convirtiéndose en la persona más importante y especial de su vida de Dragón Slayer de Hierro.- Solid Script y Magia de Hierro. Que combinación tan interesante-Murmuraba Mirajane con esa sonrisa de ángel que no mataba ni una mosca- Será divertido...Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	My Dwarf Special [Gale/Three-Shot]

Una tarde en Magnolia específicamente en el gremio mas fuerte—Y ruidoso— de toda la ciudad, se encontraba muy animado—más de lo normal— ¿La Razón? ¡La poderosa Titania estaba de misión! Podían divertirse sin tener miedo a que ella los lastimara, y peor aún, tener miedo de no meterse por accidente, con su adorado paste del Fresa.

¡Si apreciaban sus vidas, no podían ni mirarlo! Ni mucho menos, interrumpirla cuando disfrutaba esa mangar de los Dioses según la Maga de clase S. Natsu aprovechó para retar en una pelea a su rival mejor conocido como Gray, dándole una patada rodeada de fuego, impactándole en el estomago y arrojándolo a unos metros de distancia; rompiendo unas mesas de madera.

— **¡Ahora veras flamitas!**

Ya de pie sin contar de Semi-desnudo, juntó sus manos para invocar su magia de hielo. Muy de cerca, se escondía una maga de agua que se derretía casi literal, viendo la pelea de su adorado Gray-Sama, su mente ya estaba divagando cosas no muy sanas.

—**Ara Ara, el gremio está muy contento el día de hoy.**

Para muchos, el estado tan alegre y angelical de Mirajane no era nuevo, limpiaba un tazón de cerveza con un paño blanco, mientras observaba a esos dos peleándose como niños; detrás de la mesa del bar.

—** ¡Hey Salamander, guárdame espacio!**

El recién llegado Dragon Slayer de Hierro, dio a conocer su presencia con un conocido _Ge-He,_ dándole su equipaje a su fiel amigo gatuno, Pantherlily y tirarse a la batalla para que sepan que _él_ era el más fuerte de ellos. Cualquiera diría que la pelea se estaba saliendo de control, estaban haciendo un verdadero desorden en el gremio, pues al parecer un Elfman diciendo algo _de ser un hombre_, se termino también involucrando, a pesar de las advertencias de su hermana menor. La albina suspiró resignada. Evergreen tenía el seño fruncido de total molestia. Lucy, Wendy y la Exceed Charle solo miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa torcida. Hasta el rey Troll—Happy— Solo deseaba que Erza no llegara de repente y los convirtiera en hombres muertos. Mientras que Cana se atragantaba de un barril de vino, sin darle importancia al asunto.

La sorpresa fue de absolutamente todos los de Gremio, cuando los chicos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza con un tazón de madera, dejando inconsciente a tres de ellos. Por la actitud de Mira, perecía un pequeño accidente, pero tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó en realidad. Nadie quería acercarse, y Gajeel no sabía qué hacer. De casualidad fue el único que quedó consiente, por tener una cabeza moderadamente dura, y prácticamente de hierro. Sin embargo, a Mirajane le cubría un aura amenazadora con esa sonrisa de ángel. En medio de toda esa confusión, se llevó a Gajeel en contra de su voluntad detrás de la barra de bebidas. Los otros del gremio no tuvieron de otra que olvidar lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, la verdad les convenía de sobremanera, pues la segunda persona que daba más miedo que la mismísima Titania, era la demonio Mirajane, y más ahora que ya no sabes lo que te hará.

Ella lo suelta con poca delicadeza sin quitar su dulce sonrisa de su rostro, aparentemente angelical.

— **¿Ahora qué?**

Era orgulloso pero no tonto, hasta él sabía lo que Mira podía hacerle, estaba seguro de que sudaba y tragaba grueso, pero puso todo de su parte para que esa pregunta sonara lo más segura posible.

—**Ara ara, Gajeel-Kun, tengo planeado muchas cosas para ti, te he estado esperando desde hace días.**

— **¿Planeado? **—Repitió más que confundido, no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto.

—**Como oyes**—Afirmó triunfante—** ¿Qué piensas de Levy-chan?**

— **¿He?** —Fue lo único que salió de su boca, eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Su cara se enrojeció de manera suave y estaba tartamudeando, tal parecía que sus mismas palabras estaban en su contra—**La enana, me parece buena amiga.**

¿En serio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido en ese momento?

SIP, era un estúpido y estaba jodido, justo en las garras del demonio con cara de ángel.

—**Me lo suponía, esta será muy divertido...**—Tomó nuevamente a Gajeel del brazo y se lo llevó a arrastras para la biblioteca, lo cual él protesta, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La albina mayor sabía que apenas era el comienzo, y para la mala suerte del azabache, no se equivocaba.

Ya ahí, se dieron cuenta que estaba vacío, solo un pequeño contratiempo que pronto se resolvería, ser Cupido definitivamente no era nada fácil.

—**Ahora Gajeel-Kun, te preguntare de nuevo y espero que respondas con total sinceridad, porque tú no quieres saber qué pasará si me mientes.**

Oh, si

¡Estaba más que jodido!

De nuevo esa sensación de miedo e incomodidad se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía como un aura asesina y sed de sangre se asomaba por la ex maga de clase S y lo peor ¡Es que ella sonreía de manera dulce!

—** ¿Qué piensas de Levy-chan?**

¡Vamos solo dilo joder!

¡NO PUEDES MENTIRLE A ELLA!

¡Si valoras tu vida, mas te vale decírselo!

—**Me gusta...**—Murmuró casi inaudible, con la cara sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Dioses del universo ¡¿Qué coño le hizo para merecerse todo esto?!

¡Tierra, si lo escuchas trágalo vivo! Tal vez eso lo ayude un poco...

—**Ara ara, no escuché bien Gajeel-Kun.**

Mira-san abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus iris azul fuerte, mirándolo fijamente, la muerte no era suficiente castigo si no lo decía con todo su orgullo de Dragon Slayer.

Tsk, su vida era una mierda.

— **¡Que me gusta joder!** —Admitió lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejárselo claro. Estaba seguro que si alguien del gremio se enteraba de esa verdad, tendría que mudarse de ciudad.

Agradeció a los Dioses del universo que la biblioteca era aprueba de sonido, eso, o que Mira-San no era tan diabólica para exponerlo de esa manera, ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba.

—**Así se habla**—Sonrió y lo tomó del brazo, esta vez él no protestó, estaba demasiado avergonzado, pero sobre todo culpable que se dejó guiar como un cuerpo sin vida o poseído, cualquiera de la dos opciones describía a su totalidad lo que parecía Gajeel en esos momentos.

Ya afuera, el mundo volvió a conspirar en su contra. Allí estaba Levy con su equipo, Jet y Droy, quien caminaba tranquilamente donde ellos, charlando amenamente sin darse cuenta que se dirigían hasta donde se encontraban Gajeel y Mira.

Sin querer Levy chocó con Mirajane, disculpándose en el acto.

—**Tranquila Levy-chan.**

—**Mira-San ¿Qué le pasa a Gajeel?** —Se fijó en el comportamiento de su Nakama, era muy rara a su parecer.

— **¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?** —Con esa sonrisa típica de ella, tomó su mano y la puso con la de Gajeel, Levy se sonrojó fuertemente, y su equipo moría de celos, a punto de separarlos. Sin embargo, la mirada y el aura asesina de Mirajane se los impidió, tomándolos de las manos y alejarlos lo más que podía de su trabajo. Los pobres solo lloraban mientras se alejaban lentamente, presenciando como su querida Levy estaba con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro quien no le caía nada bien.

Duró unos pocos segundos para comprender que la mano que sujetaba era más pequeña que la de Mirajane. Salió de su depresión y la vio.

Levy estaba sonrojada y confundida por su actitud.

— **¿Qué haces aquí enana?**

SIP, estaba equivocada, el viejo Gajeel sigue ahí tan molesto como recordaba.

— **¡Deja de decirme enana!** —Hizo un adorable puchero infantil.

—**Ge-He**

No se habían dado cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas, pero dicha unión, fue terminada por él en un santiamén.

—**B-Bueno, si ya estás bien, me despido. Tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca**—Sonrojada y decepcionada, se despidió de Gajeel.

¡Vamos, tonto, es tu oportunidad!

Tan solo un segundo, tomó la mano de ella y la miró fijamente. Estaba sonrojado y nervioso, y de Levy ni se diga. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Levy creía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y Gajeel por su boca, porque no dejaba de tartamudear palabras sin sentido.

Al final fue otra decepción.

— **¿Quieres ir a una misión?**

Vaya Gajeel, eres más estúpido de lo que pensabas.

La maga de Solid Script parpadeo varias veces, asimilando las palabras dichas por su Nakama come hierro, parece que todo era un mal entendido por ella. No es justo que sus sentimientos fueran tan crueles para jugarle esa broma de mal gusto. Era obvio que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y no quería arruinar su amistad por sus estúpidos sentimientos, según ella misma.

Simplemente suspiró—**Claro**—A leguas se podía saber que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como sus pechos grandes.

Auch, hasta a mi me dolió eso último, pero la verdad duele.

Gajeel se sentía como un estúpido cobarde, pero hasta el mismo sabía que aún no era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos. Las culpas e inseguridades podían más con él. Como ya no tenía más que decir, se despidió de ella con un ademan, mientras Levy entraba a la biblioteca a leer un libro, meterse en la literatura, era mejor que su patética vida amorosa.

Sin embargo, la suerte les podían cambiar cuando menos se lo esperan, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
